


Stolen Moment

by frozensea



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Beach Sex, Breast Worship, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensea/pseuds/frozensea
Summary: "I didn't ask to be rescued," Nakia said as she made her way onto the shore.Behind her, Okoye smiled wryly. "You never ask to be rescued. That's why I thought it best to check up on you."
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



"I didn't ask to be rescued," Nakia said as she made her way onto the shore.

Behind her, Okoye smiled wryly. "You _never_ ask to be rescued. That's why I thought it best to check up on you."

"I had the situation under control," Nakia groused just as another explosion thundered in the distance. 

She turned back to watch black smoke rising from the vessel behind Okoye. "You think there'll be anything left to salvage?" 

"I doubt it. Too many explosives and ammunition. There won't be much left by the time the ocean claims her." Okoye didn't bother to look over her shoulder as she waded through the surf. "We need to get off the beach. We're too exposed out here." As she passed Nakia she couldn't stop herself from adding. "And you didn't have the situation under control. You were staring down the barrel of a gun when I found you."

Nakia huffed. "He wouldn't have shot me."

"And how would you have stopped him?"

She kept her back to Nakia as she headed for the forest and a smile blossomed on her face when she heard her friend run up behind her. She took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable attack.

"Like this," Nakia laughed.

Listening closely to the shifting sand, Okoye dodged Nakia's kick and turned in one fluid movement to catch her outstretched leg. Using Nakia's momentum against her, Okoye threw her onto her back, then danced away as Nakia rolled over her shoulder and came back up into a crouch. Her smile was fierce and the sight tugged sharply at an invisible rope inside her lower abdomen.

It had been too long since they'd seen each other.

"If you'd attacked him like this, he definitely would have shot you," Okoye challenged.

"He didn't have his back to me," Nakia said. "But if he had, he would have never heard me coming."

She launched herself at Okoye and the two of them fell into a familiar routine of strikes and blocks, attacks and parries.

_ She practiced _ , Okoye thought with a surge of pride when Nakia feinted to the left only to score a  direct  hit on Okoye's right shoulder. She rubbed the spot as she retreated.  _ She got stronger, too. _

"Not bad," she acknowledged with a stern expression.

"Not bad? If you had been holding a gun, not only would you have dropped it, but you wouldn't be able to pick it up again."

Okoye flexed her fingers, annoyed that the hit had affected a nerve cluster. The muscles in her arm twitched involuntarily. It was an uncomfortable, if not a painful feeling, and she had to concede that it made holding a weapon difficult.

"Proud of yourself, are you?"

Nakia grinned. "It is not often that I get the better of you. I think I deserve to pat myself on the back just a little."

Okoye shook out her arm. "Overconfidence is the enemy of victory."

Stepping back into the fight, she blocked Nakia's following attack with her forearm, took hold of the other woman's elbow and twisted her arm behind her back while looping her own arm under Nakia's shoulder, effectively trapping her against her body before forcing them both to their knees.

"And now that I have you trapped like a fish on a hook, how do you plan to get away from me?"

Nakia laughed. "Why would I want to get away from you? If you move your hand a little lower, I would enjoy staying right where I am."

Okoye groaned and released her. "You're impossible."

Turning around, Nakia shifted closer. Her eyes were sparkling. "Not impossible. Impatient, perhaps. Single-minded, definitely. But can you blame me?" She placed her hands on Okoye's hip and with a resigned sigh, Okoye allowed herself to be drawn against her body. 

Nakia's kiss was gentle and teasing, her lips moving slowly against Okoye's as if she wanted to savor the taste of her.

"I haven't seen you in months," Nakia said as plucked at Okoye's lower lip with her own. "That is far too much time to be apart from you."

"You chose this assignment," Okoye murmured. There was no censure in her voice. Both of them had chosen to follow their hearts long ago, and their hearts belonged to Wakanda before they belonged to each other.

"Then I'm glad you came to visit me."

"Rescue. The word you're looking for is 'rescue.'" And before Nakia could protest again, Okoye cradled her cheek in one of her hands and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless and wanting.

"Have you ever had sex on a beach?" Nakia asked with a mischievous expression.

Okoye gave her an incredulous look. "Once. It was... ill-advised."

Nakia laughed and jumped to her feet. "Would you like to try again?" 

She held out her hand and Okoye grabbed her wrist, so Nakia could pull her to her feet. "We're in the middle of a war zone."

"No, we're at the edge of one, and the fighting is miles from here. It'll be hours before anyone will come looking for the boat."

"The sand will get everywhere. And I do mean  _ everywhere _ ."

"But," Nakia said and whipped her top and bra off with one well-practiced motion,"you will get to touch these." She wriggled her breast.

Okoye tried to keep a straight face, but Nakia always had a knack for making her break. Watching her dance around the beach had her grinning as she chased after her.

Both of them had dedicated their lives to duty. Moments spend together, enjoying the pleasures they offered, were few and far between, but that only made Okoye more determined to indulge in those moments whenever they came around.

By the time she caught up with Nakia, they were standing in the shade of a crop of palm trees. Finding Nakia's eager mouth with her own, Okoye drew her into her arms and cupped Nakia's breast with her palm.

Nakia moaned appreciatively into the kiss. 

Feeling Nakia's back arch into her touch, she kneaded the soft skin before rolling Nakia's already stiff nipple between her fingers. She broke away to watch Nakia's face as she teased and caressed her breasts. Her eyes followed the line of Nakia's throat and the flutter of her eyelashes. 

Okoye knew that she would never tire of this. Watching the pleasure wash across Nakia's face had her breath quickening and her pulse thrumming in her throat as well as between her legs.

She fell to her knees and pressed a kiss against Nakia's taut stomach before sucking one of her nipples into her mouth.

"I missed you," Nakia moaned as her hands came up to cradle the back of Okoye's head. 

She purred when she felt Nakia's nails rake lightly against her scalp. Grasping Nakia's waist, she ran her hands up the smooth line of her back. When she flicked her tongue across the tight bud in her mouth, she felt Nakia's legs tremble. 

_ I missed you, too _ , she thoughts fiercely,  _ possessively _ , and was surprised at the  power of both emotions.

Leaving one breast wet and tender, she shifted her attention to the other, pressing light kisses to its underside and rubbing her nose against the dark aureole until Nakia sighed with contentment rather than desire. She flashed a sharp grin up at her, then lightly nipped at the soft skin.

Nakia jerked and laughed. "Careful. Just because I taste like salt, doesn't mean I'm edible."

"I disagree," Okoye said with a wolfish look before she returned her attention to the strong, warm body in front of her, kneading and caressing, nuzzling and sucking until Nakia was shaking. 

It wouldn't be enough to make her come - it never was - but Okoye had every intention to draw this out as long as possible before she went anywhere near Nakia's beautiful cunt.

Nakia's impatience, however, ruined that plan, and it wasn't long before she pulled Okoye's mouth away from her and sank to her knees to kiss her senseless.

"My turn," she said with a sinful smile that had Okoye's heart stuttering in her chest. A moment later, she found herself on her back when Nakia's well-placed shove caught her unprepared.

"Sneaky little cat," she said with a laugh, the sound ending in a moan when Nakia pushed her shirt up to her neck and latched onto her breasts with an eagerness that left her reeling.

Nakia gently plucked at her nipple with her teeth, then soothed the pleasant sting with a firm swipe of her tongue. Her fingers danced across Okoye's stomach and slipped underneath the waistband of her pants.

Lifting her head, Nakia wrinkled her nose adorably. "That  really  is  _ a lot  _ of salt," she said looking disgruntled enough to make Okoye laugh.

"May I remind you that  _ I  _ was trying to get us out of here and that it was  _ you  _ who tore off your clothes," she said fondly. "But we can wait until we've had a shower."

"I don't want to wait."

"Always so impatient."

"You love it when I get impatient."

Okoye opened her mouth then closed it again. There was no point arguing with the truth.

Satisfied that she had won the argument, Nakia laid down next to her and caught her mouth in a soft kiss that quickly became heated again. Her hand returned to play with Okoye's breasts, plucking and rolling her nipples, and every tug flooded her abdomen with more heat. When Nakia's hand slipped back into her pants and her fingers trailed through the wetness of her folds, she moaned and let her thighs fall apart to give Nakia better access.

Nakia abandoned her mouth to let her tongue trail down the column of her neck.

"I think I could get used to the taste," she mumbled absentmindedly.

Okoye bit her lip. _She really_ _is_ _impossible._ "Less talking. More kissing," she demanded when she trusted herself not to laugh.

Nakia flashed her a grin. "Yes, ma'am."

Her mouth followed the line of Okoye's collarbone then trailed a shallow curve down to her left breast. Okoye sighed in satisfaction when Nakia's lips closed around her stiff nipple and suckled it gently while her fingers teased her clit, flicking across it with her thumb while she pumped two slender fingers into her body.

"More," Okoye moaned as her hips came off the ground. Her hand clawed at the sand beneath her while she held Nakia's head to her chest. She wanted to preserve this moment for eternity, bottle it up, and treasure it until the day she died - the sharp pleasure of Nakia's tongue teasing her nipple, the soft burn of a third finger joining its cousins inside her, the building pressure stoked with every circle of Nakia's thumb.

"More," she pleaded as she threw her head back.

Nakia made a pleased humming noise against her breast and picked a faster rhythm.

Okoye shattered under her touch, a desperate breath filling her lungs as her muscles tensed around Nakia's fingers.

"If I pat myself on the back for a job well done, am I going to get another lecture about the evils of overconfidence?" Nakia asked cheekily.

Okoye opened her eyes to gave her what she hoped was a baleful stare. Judging by Nakia's widening grin, she failed.

"The job you did was... adequate," she said sternly, knowing that Nakia would not be offended by her teasing.

"I suppose you can do better."

"Of course."

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, Nakia spread her arms wide in an open invitation. "Prove it."

Okoye smirked, collected herself, and pounced.


End file.
